The Unforgiven
by Shinigamis Wrath
Summary: Very Dark Oneshot of 12 also 1Relena. I was having a bad day at the time, and this just spilled out.


The Unforgiven II

Fic by: Shinigamis Wrath

Song By: Metallica

Disclaimer: Never Owned Gundam Wing, or Metallica, other people are very rich off of them. I can only dream.

Duo shrugged out of his rain-glistened coat. He hung the damp garment on the rack and shook the rain from his long chestnut braid, sending small droplets of water flying. He took off his shoes and wandered into his dark, one-bedroom apartment, reading his mail as he walked. He drew up short when someone clicked on the living room light. His eyes widened with recognition. "Heero." He spoke, surprised. "Been a while." He muttered and kept his gaze locked with the silent pilot.

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run_

"Heero?" Duo asked when the other man didn't speak. He just kept staring at Duo with a strong, unnerving stare.

"It's okay, Duo. I'm here." Heero said flatly.

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true_

_If you can understand the me, I can understand the you_

"Uhh…that's great, Heero." Duo looked more closely at the Zero pilot, something just wasn't right.

"You don't have to hurt anymore Duo." Heero replied cryptically.

Duo made his way slowly to where he kept the phone. He needed to get on the phone to Wufei, surely he would know what's going on. He decided to keep Heero talking. "Who told you I was hurting?"

"You did. You told me, Duo."

Duo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Lay beside me, under wicked sky_

_Through black of day dark of night we share this paralyze_

"I haven't talked to you for two years, and you show up now? I'm not hurting Heero. Not anymore." Duo could have kicked himself when he let his old anger and indignation rise to the surface.

_The door cracks open but there's no sun shining through_

_Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining though_

"But you were…and you still are. You don't have to hurt anymore Duo." Heero replied and rose from the chair he had been sitting in.

Duo, wary, kept and eye on him. "Why are you here, Yuy? Whatever was between us back then has died."

_No there's no sun shining though_

_No there's no sun shining_

"Some things have died, some things have not." Heero was now close enough for Duo to touch. The braided pilot inhaled Heero's painfully familiar and unique scent. Heero reached up and idly toyed with one of Duo's long bangs.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn to stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you_

"So much death. Why can't we have a little life now and again? Why can't we feel like we're alive?" Heero quoted what Duo had said long ago. Duo had forgotten those words until Heero's lips had brought the memory forth. Then, without preamble, Heero was kissing Duo. His tongue brushed gently, yet persuadingly at Duo's lips to get him to open.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, Cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you Unforgiven too_

Duo felt his resistance melting at every swipe Heero's tongue made on his sensitive lips. He opened to Heero on a sigh and felt the wonderfully arousing feel of Heero's tongue plundering his mouth. "Heero." Duo said as the Zero pilot brushed kisses across the long haired pilot's face.

"Shh…Duo…don't talk. No one is here except me and you. No one." His mouth hungrily found Duo's again, trying to outrun the memories.

_Lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear_

_She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again_

"Wha—wait Heero…" Duo broke off the kiss. "What do you mean, 'no one is here?' Of course no one is here, I live alone."

"No one is here to come between us again." Heero wrapped Duo's braid around his fist and pulled back so Duo's throat was vulnerable to Heero's mouth to nibble at his pulse point. Duo gasped.

The memories came rushing back…the memories of _her_. Suddenly…he could see the scarlet blood dripping from his fingers and getting smeared into that glorious honey blond hair.

"No! She spoils everything!" Heero let go of Duo abruptly and paced the room.

_She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone_

Still heavy-lidded with desire, Duo only stared at Heero after his abrupt departure. His brows furrowed again in confusion as his amethyst eyes looked to Heero for clarification—for completion of the fire he had started in Duo. "What are you talking about, Heero?"

_Yes she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Dead sure she'll be there_

Heero did not hear Duo's husky question. _SHE_ was getting in the way again. Her ghost haunted him incessantly, even now. It would not let him be, would not let him rest.

Honey blond hair up in twin braids, virginal pink outfits and sincere ocean blue eyes. All were an innocent shell to a conniving, manipulative bitch. A heartless shrew who always came between him and Duo.

Yes, it had been good for him. Honey blond hair loose and flowing, the virginal pink—no longer virginal—lay in shreds about the room, her ocean blue eyes darkened with passion as he buried himself within her time and time again. The sound of his name on her lips as she cried in release. The smell of spent passion and feel of sweat dampened skin sliding over itself and the feel of the cool expensive cotton sheets.

Then, the acrid, sweet smell of her blood reached his nostrils. The bright scarlet liquid contrasting sharply with the white sheets and silver blade that he held in his hand. He hadn't known a frigid bitch could bleed so much, surprised, as he plunged the knife again and again into her, much like he just had with his manhood.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn to stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you_

He had left her on that bed, feeling dirty, not from her blood, from the fucking. He reveled in the sight and smell of her blood on his hands and was loathe to wash it off, but then he caught the scent of her sex and immediately went to the shower.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you Unforgiven too_

"Heero? What's wrong?" Duo asked, placing a hand on the other pilots shoulder.

Heero had a split moment where he thought he had heard **her**, but checked himself when he realized it was Duo. Sweet Duo. "Nothing. Not anymore. Nothing will ever come between us again. Nothing or no one." He embraced Duo and again claimed his lips in a possessive kiss.

Duo groaned and opened his mouth to Heero's assault. Tongues dueled and danced in an age old primitive dance as Heero's hands buried themselves in Duo's hair then moved restlessly up and down his back until they finally grasped Duo's buttocks and hauled him up against himself, announcing to both the state of their arousal.

Duo wasn't passive, his own hungry hands roamed over Heero, trying to get as much of the pilot as he could.

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done_

_The door is closed, so are your eyes_

_But now I see the sun, now I see the sun,_

_Yes now I see it_

The next scenes were sickening familiar to the ones with **her**. Only now it was Duo crying his name as he thrust into him one last time, pouring his see into barren land. Panting, he withdrew and lay beside the other spent pilot.

Duo wormed his way into Heero's arms. He was still in the afterglow of their shared passion and failed to notice that Heero was deathly still and rigid as a rock.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the page, turn to stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

He felt Duo cuddle up to his side, his right hand trailing lightly over Heero's chest. Duo's long chestnut hair was loose and cascading around the both of them.

_What I've felt, what I've known _

_Sick and tired I stand alone_

_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you Unforgiven too_

Duo picked up Heero's hand to play with it, when he noticed some rusty colored dried flecks stuck in the calluses of Heero's palm. "What the—?" He peered closer and picked up the scent of blood. "What the hell?" He turned questioning eyes to his lover.

_Oh what I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn to stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you (So I dub you Unforgiven)_

Heero averted his gaze, not out of guilt, but because he did not want to let his pride and smugness show. He grabbed the remote and punched the TV on.

_Oh, what I've felt…_

"…And the body of Relena Darlian was found earlier this evening in her penthouse condo. It seems the cause of death was multiple stab wounds. It truly is a sad day for the Colonies and the Earth Sphere alike. Delegations from both factions are arranging a memorial service to be held…"

Duo's eyes were wide as he stared at the TV. "Heero, who could have…" He looked at the normally stoic pilot and was alarmed at the sheer triumphant look on his face. "H…Heero?"

_Oh, what I've known…_

Heero calmly turned to his shocked lover, "She needed to be killed. She came between us…and hurt you. That is not allowed, especially from a bitch like her."

Duo felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Heero had killed Relena Darlian; the bloody foreign minister between the Colonies and Earth Sphere. Not only had he killed her, but he's proud of the fact? Duo edged away from the man he no longer knew.

_I take this key and I bury it in you_

_Because you're Unforgiven too_

The knife was in Heero's hand before he could acknowledge it. Once there, it made perfect sense. He could ease Duo's pain forever. His wrist locked onto Duo's in an iron like grip.

"Heero…what are ya doin' buddy?" Duo tried to escape, but he was tangled in the sheets, and Heero was kneeling on his hair.

_Never free_

Duo's death was far superior to Relena's. Here was the blood of someone he actually loved running through his fingers. He cut a long gash on his forearm and let his blood mix with Duo's. After all, the minor pain felt with that small cut was nothing to what Duo must have felt with his betrayal with Relena. This way, he can carry Duo with him for all time.

_Never me_

He got up to go take a shower, again loathe to wash the blood off, but he had no need of the exterior blood now that Duo was inside him forever.

_Cause you're Unforgiven too…_

"You don't have to hurt anymore, Duo." Hero said quietly to himself as he walked out the door wearing Duo's coat. The door shut with a final click.

_Oh…_


End file.
